


Oh, joyous reunions!

by hypotheticalanxieties



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, commander holt DIES, dont we all, either way, i like character death, lowkey shidge, the title is NOT accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypotheticalanxieties/pseuds/hypotheticalanxieties
Summary: “He’s alive. Right? He’s right here now. Matt I-” Katie looked around stunned, reaching out with her eyes towards her brother.“Katie, I’m so, I-I’m so sorry.” Matt’s voice came out broken.She remembered going down to the planet in heer lion. Shiro telling her that he found them, that Matt and her dad were with him. Why, why wasn't he with them now?OR: Basically I really like angst and character death and hastily wrote this out.





	

She couldn’t believe they’d actually found them. That by some miracle, they’d managed to locate her family in endless vastness that was space. It hadn’t even taken them that long. Okay, maybe 5 years give or take, but still.

_They had found them._

As soon as the Green Lion had landed in her hangar, Pidge ran- no, sprinted to the Black Lion and Shiro were. _And Dad and Matt._

During the rescue, Shiro had been the first to reach her father and brother and had brought them back to the castle in his lion. They’d managed to find the work camp where Pidge’s family had been sent to about a week ago, and in freeing them, they’d liberated nearly 200 other prisoners.

Not that it had been easy. It took Pidge nearly three days to learn how to dismantle the surveillance system inside the work camp. Which meant more than one sleepless night, _on top of the nightmares._ Once beginning the mission, the lions had taken some pretty hard hits from Galra fighter jets, and most of their cloaking mechanisms had been disrupted.

She’d fix it later, though. Later, as in _after Dad and Matt are with me and we’re all safe and Mum’ll be he-_

In front of her, stood a tired Shiro, and dazed Matt. The two made eye contact and a look of disbelief spread over Matt’s face, as he rushed to hug her, to touch her, to see she was _real._

“I missed y-you…” she whispered into her brothers shoulders, her eyes were wet, “…so, _so_ much.”

Matt was different. Different than the old Matt. His hair was much longer than the last time Pidge had seen him (nothing a haircut couldn’t fix) and somehow his shoulders hung just heavier than before. Through his warmth, she could feel his bones under his thin clothes and she worried about the last six years he’d been away.

“Katie” he said through tears as well, “I’m so fucking happy to see you.”

She pulled away in a smile. The other paladins were making their way into the room now having landed their lions. They were eager to meet Pidge’s family.

She looked to her teammates, and her brother. _Where’s Dad._ A panic spread through her chest.

“Where’s Dad?” she said in a hushed tone, “he was right with you wasn’t he? Shiro, I you told me you had them when we were down there, where’s my dad?”

“Pidge.” Shiro shot her a look of remorse.

“Is he still in the Lion?” _god, she was rambling “_ What’s taking him so long?”

“Pidge.” Shiro’s expression was solemn. Matt looked as though someone had tightened a noose around his neck.

 “I mean, I know he probably sore, you know after years of imprisonment and all bu-”

“Katie!” Shiro grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes pleadingly.

A pause.

“He’s alive. Right? He’s right here now. Matt I-” Katie looked around stunned, reaching out with her eyes towards her brother.

“Katie, I’m so, I-I’m so sorry.” Matt’s voice came out broken.

_No._

“He loved you, you know that? He loved you so much.”

 _This isn’t real._ She had had nightmares about this. Nightmares that wracked her body with cries and left her gasping for air until someone, usually Shiro, came to wake her, to tell her _“it wasn’t real, it was just a bad dream” “we’ll find them, you’ll see” “it wasn’t real”_. This was real.

“No.” she exhaled, this time out loud, turning to face Shiro, “nonononononono. This isn’t real. It’s all in my head right? The way you told me, Shiro, it’s not real it’s just a dream it-“

“Katie.” His arm was outstretched towards her. Her eyes stung, _for some strange reason._

“NO. I need you to tell me this isn’t real. Tell. Me. I’m. Dreaming. Now.” The last word came out in a desperate gasp.

“Katie,” _again,_ “you know I can’t tell you that.” Matt was trying to pull her back into a hug, but she jerked away. Her eyes were wet again.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me when I know you’re lying to me. Tell me where Dad is.”

A look of anguish flared in Matt’s eyes.

“Fine,” she said with a turn back towards Green, hiding her teary face from the team, “I’m going back down. I’m going to find him.” Katie stormed off back to Green’s hangar, muscling her way past Keith and lance. What started as a stomp towards her lion took off into a run. Eventually she was racing down the corridor with tears streaming down her face and into her hair. She could hear name being shouted behind her and loud footsteps coming towards her.

“Pidge!” they shouted.

 _Pidge._ The name she took when she began studying at the Garrison, to remind her of why she was there. Sunny skies and grassy fields overtook her vision _. Her father’s embrace. His hand ruffling her hair. “Oh, my little Pidgeon. What would this family do without you?”_

Gosh, her chest ached. Her heart ached. Her whole body ached for him.  And suddenly, just about as she had reached Greens mouth, a hand grabbed her shoulder. And another. She felt her fist collide with something, and her foot kick backwards into something else as a cry escaped her throat.

And then she was being held down by Shiro and Hunk, who were saying something but she couldn’t hear because someone was screaming, someone was screaming so loud, and she was pretty sure it was her. Her body was writhing under their grips and after her elbow jabbed something or rather _someone_ else she felt another two sets of hands over her arms and she was pretty sure it was Keith and lance but she couldn’t see because there were tears. Everywhere. Tears in her eyes and hair and mouth, and tears streaming down her face and neck and onto the floor.

And she was screaming, and shouting. She screamed for what felt like months for her father, until her brothers arms were around her along with the rest of the paladins. And her screams turned into sobs. Loud sobs muffled by Shiro’s shoulder, and Matt was holding her tight to stop her shaking. Keith and Lance were pulling her hair back from her wet face, while softly whispering _shhhs_ to calm her _,_ and Hunk wrapped everyone in a bear hug wondering how someone so small would be able to handle this much heartbreak.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read! I haven't written fics in a super long time but thought i'd dive back in!
> 
> Basically, I've had this in my mind since FOREVER about what would happen if the team found Matt but Pidge's dad died and it was super sad and people cried, yep. idk characters grieving is always interesting. AS LONG AS SOMEONE DIDN'T ACTUALLY DIE, I'M CHILL.
> 
> -Mei.


End file.
